The Sei Join The Circus!
by Olafwa
Summary: Oh No! Watase Yuu Out Of Money! The Sei Join The Circus! One-Shot


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Fushigi Yuugi! sad isant it?  
  
A/N: my FIRST fic! co-writtin with my sisster (she is actuley a big part of my fics)  
  
Oh No! Watase Yuu Out Of Money!! The Sei Join The Circus!  
  
[Tamahome In A Red Circus Type Outfit Walks Down Too His Pedastool]   
  
Tamahome in an announcing voice: Weeeelllcome Ladys And Gentleman! Boys And Girls!! Too The 5 Star Circus Of Sei's!!!   
  
Tamahome: Introducing!! Suboshi! Our Yo-Yo Master!!   
  
[Suboshi Walks Out On Stage -- Followed By A Bit Of Cheering]   
  
Tamahome: Our Amazeing Acro-Bat Duo! Mitsu, And Soi!!   
  
[Soi And Mitsu Walk Out On Stage -- A Bit Of Cheering, But Not Much]   
  
Tamahome: Our Illusion-ist, And The Winner Of The 'Nobel War Prize'!! Tomo!!   
  
[Tomo walks out on stage -- A bit more cheers than expected]   
  
Tamahome: Hotohori!! The Mirror Wonder Of The World!!   
  
[Hotohori Comes Walking Out On The Stage -- Cheers, But More Swoons]   
  
Tamahome: Next Is Our Dazzling Hoola-Hooper, Nuriko!!!   
  
[Nuriku Walks In And Joins The Others -- LOTS Of Cheers.. As Is To Be Expected]   
  
Tamahome: Amiboshi Will be Playing ALL The Music! Thanks Too Chiriko For Writeing Thease!!   
  
[Amiboshi Walks Out And Stands There With A Blush -- Fun, Friendley Cheers! YOU BETTER!]   
  
Tamahome: Unfortunately, Our 'Explain War Tactics' Has Been Cancelled, Because Nakago Has Been Tied Up From 'World Domination' Or Some Crap Like That!!   
  
[SOME Cheers, And SOME Crys, But Mostley Silence And Awe That They Would ACTUALLY Let Nakago Preform Here]   
  
Tamahome: And For Our Main Attraction... Tasuki And Chichiri Preform The All Famous 'Ring of Fire'[echo]!!!   
  
[Tasuki And Chichiri Make A Glorious Entry -- Most Cheers Yet!]   
  
Tamahome: And! For Our Exciting Guest Star! Yuuki Miaka!! With Her Ever Famous 'How Much Can One Girl Eat'!!   
  
[Miaka Enters The Stage -- Cheering, But I Could Have Asked For More]   
  
Tomahome: Now beafore we start the show, everyone please put twentey yen in the baskets comeing your way.......Great!! Now its time to start the fun!! First we have our yo-yo master, Suboshi!!!   
  
[Music plays as Suboshi enters the room, the lights glow purple and red, He steps into the middle of the stage and starts twirling his yo-yo's around him -- The crowd coooos and awwwwe's at his preformance]   
  
Tomahome: Wooooooow look at those balls twirl! -- Next we have the FAMOUS THE FABULOUS.....Mitsu and Soi!!! Our Amazeing acrobats!   
  
[Mitsu and Soi come walking out in almost nothing costumes, and get on the tightrope they flip and fly then each land next to Suboshi on diff sides]   
  
Soi: You better Watch where those yo-yo's are going DO not hit me with one of those yo-yo man or you will be the one hurt!!   
  
[Suboshi continues to fly his yo-yo's around all three! -- The crowd Cooooos -- the music stops and they walk off of the stage]   
  
Tomahome: We are now passing out popcorn and cotten candy, Please place your money in the basket--And now...Winner of the nobel war prize!! Darkest of (almost) all villians, Tomo!!!   
  
[Crowd Cheers!! The music plays a haunting song as all the lights go out...then the lights turn on in a dim like a smoke screen -- There Tomo stands in the middle of the stage and turns himself into a clown on stilts -- The crowd bursts out laughing -- Then he turns into a great black dragon, It swirls up high and then it shrinks smaller than a baseball then turns back into his origanal form]   
  
Tomahome: That was the fantastic tomo!! cough -- The next preformance will involve the Emporer Hotohori!! -- So please place more money into the baskets for a tribute to him!   
  
[Royal Music Plays -- Hotohori walkes out on stage with two girls holding fans to cover him then (bling went the music) And they remove the fans -- He is wearing red and black, He lets his flowing hair down -- crowd goes wild! -- five lovely girls bring out 10 mirrors and place them away, but all faceing Hotohori -- He spends about 10 mins admireing his beutey in the mirrors when Tamahome steps in]   
  
Tamahome: What are you doing!! You are supposed to be preforming 'The Mirror Wonder Of The World'!! Snap out of it!!   
  
Hotohori: Yes We did not forget but all my people are out there watching me and We want to look as best as We can, We do not think We could get more beutiful then this though, What do you think Tamahome?   
  
Tamahome: I think you better start doing your act, or i might beacome evil and hit you with my num-chucks!! Just go on!! Dont dissapoint your people!   
  
Hotohori: We shall not dissapoint them!! For We are the Emporer!! These people are lucky they get to look at our beutiful face, But we will do it for the people, for our nation, and for Watase Yuu.   
  
[Music starts to play agian -- Hotohori places his hands in front of his chest faceing upwards -- "hummmna Jummna DOOO" and in a purple smoke he is gone, but all his reflections are still there -- He then pops out of a mirror in the back of the room -- People whistle and swoon for him, some cheering too -- He bows and then takes his leave]   
  
Tamahome: Wow....that was....cool...AND NOW drum roll The Amazeing, Dazzling Hoola-Hooper, Nuriko!!!   
  
[a light soothing song plays as Nuriko walks out on stage -- The crowd whistles and cheers -- She has 8 hoola-hoops in her hand -- She takes the first one and twirls it around on her arm -- The next she takes and twirls it on her leg, then neck, then the other arm, the other leg and two around her stomiach -- Miaka brings out 3 more hoola-hoops and waves -- Then Nuriko juggles the three hoola-hoops while twrirling all other eight -- she kicks and throws them all off and then juggles them all (donno how) -- The crowd goes wild as she leaves the stage]   
  
Tamahome: AND NOW....FOR OUR MAIN ATTRACTION!! Tasuki And Chichiri's Riiing Of Fiiire (echo)   
  
[Chichiri holds out a huge blue hoop -- Taski yells LEEEEEKKKKAAAA-SSSHHHHIINNNNN!!!!!!! The hoop is now lit!]   
  
Tasuki: Ok i lit it, now i know i am forgetting something......   
  
Chichiri: The TIGER no da!! oh no we forgot the tiger no da!!   
  
Tomo: Do Not Fear!!! I Will Volunteer For This Act!   
  
[Tomo turns into a big white tiger with pure black stripes, He encircles the two as he make a growling noise -- Then JUMP through the fire! He jumps agian and OH NO!! his tail got on fire -- Crowd laughs -- the fire caught on to Chichiri's cloak (his blue one) -- Crowd laughs -- Mitskake puts it out and heals them]   
  
Mitskake: I knew i would come in handy sooner or later...i might have needed my healing streanth to heal miaka after shes done eating all that food though.   
  
Tamahome: Miaka! Miaka! MIAKAAAAAA!!! oh sorry we are not in the show....Miaka will now see if she can eat all this food!!!   
  
[5 Tables are set up in the middle of the stage -- they are filled with Hotohori's Best food -- And shes off to eat!!!]   
  
Tamahome: ........WOW half the table already! .........................She finished it!!! Bring out more food!   
  
[More food is set ont he table in front of her]   
  
Miaka: Wow how many time do i have to clear the table?   
  
Tamahome: As many times as you can   
  
[ eats........eats........eats.........eats...........eats........eats]   
  
Tamahome: She ate all of that food 7 times!!! She has now passed out now, and can not eat anymore!! Thank you for comeing to our show!!! Please on your way out make sure you stop by the glow sticks and hat booths!! They make great gifts!! 


End file.
